Tales of a Narcoleptic Ninja
by Charon of the Acheron
Summary: Come on and follow Yoshio! The latest ninja to Konohagakure as he discovers his own path as a shinobi through a trial by fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of a Narcoleptic Ninja**

Chapter One

Yoshio darted through the trees outside of Konohanagakure, a kuni in his left hand. His scruffy blond hair pushed back as the rushing wind blew passed. "I can't believe this, I can't believe this, I can_not _believe this!" he repeated to himself. All the while keeping half a mind to watch the tree limbs he was running across. "Why me?"

Two shuriken rushed passed either side of his head and he reflexively threw himself backwards, allowing his body to fall through the tree branches. "Ah, crude…" Throwing his hands up at his midsection, Yoshio combined his hands into the symbol for the ram and tried focusing his chakra into his feet. If he did it just right he could latch onto the underside and…

His chakra pulsed, and he pushed it towards the soles of his feet, but it was too late. The branches rushed by in an instant. The ground was coming up fast and he had to think of something. Otherwise he'd risk being late for the – no! That shouldn't be the reason why he was afraid to fall.

His chakra still flooding his feet, he tried for the trunk of the tree, but all it did was slow his fall. Not halt it. "Come, on!" he cried out and swung his left hand around, slamming his kuni into the trees face. While it was more effective than his feet, the side effect was that there was now a gnarly gash running down the tree's trunk. Not to mention the intense throbbing sensation that stung at his palms. "Sorry…" Yoshio stated regretfully as he inclined his head a little to pay respect.

Looking around he didn't see anyone. _Of course not, you dolt, he's a Jounin. Not like you… _Shaking himself from his dreary thoughts, Yoshio planted his feet on the tree and pushed off, back flipping and landing safely. _At least you didn't lose a kuni, yet._ Spreading his feet apart, Yoshio readied himself for anything. _Where did he go?_

His emerald eyes scanning the forest green, Yoshio tried to pay attention to everything at once. Like how the birds were chirping, the insects buzzing, the wind rushing by, and even the ground crumbling.

…

Wait a minute…

Looking down his eyes grew wide and he half opened his mouth. A hand suddenly popped out of the ground and grabbed his ankle. His weak cry was cut off as his body was dragged down until only his head remained above ground. "Great! Now look what I've gotten myself into!"

"That's right," a voice replied suddenly. Yoshio didn't bother to even look for the source. He already knew where it was coming from. Not two feet from where he was captured, the earth began to crack and crumble, and a slim, silver-gray haired man pulled himself free from the ground. A small smirk played on his lips as his emerald eyes set on the young boy. He pushed his thick silver rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and continued, "It's all because you allowed yourself to be distracted."

"How can I not be distracted when you're chasing me and I'm going to be late for the—" Yoshio's sentence was cut short as the man stopped him with a wave of his hand. Compressing his lips into a thin line, the boy withheld a sigh of contempt.

The man moved closer and kneeled down so that the boy's head was about halfway up to his shin. Taking his time he reached behind his back and retrieved a lengthy needle. Yoshio swallowed back the lump that kept him from squeaking. This was it…

Reaching over the man placed the needles tip against his forehead, "Now hold still." The statement, coming from his captor, seemed arrogant and boastful, but there was no hint of villainous intent. Yoshio closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. His body tensed and his body shook, or would have had it not been incased in earth. He felt the sudden prick of the needle as it was pressed into his skin and he let out a horrid cry of pain.

Gritting his teeth he opened water eyes and looked up at the man with disdain. "Oh don't give me that look boy," This man, this monster, was his enemy. "Like I said it's your own fault for getting distracted. Now dig yourself out and get on your way. I want you home before dark."

Scowling, Yoshio began to dig his way free. "Couldn't you have given me a pass on today of all days?"

"On such an important day?" his father looked skywards, thoughtfully, for a couple of moments before turning back to his son and stated, in a rather plain manner, "Nope." Twirling the needle he placed it back into its casing and folded his arms. "And let this serve as two lessons. The first is what can happen if you arrive late, the second being what could happen to you out during a mission."

"You mean being late in life means I'll be late for my cousin's birth, and that having my father bury me up to my neck, and poking me with a needled, signifies that there's no point to missions? Brilliant!" Yoshio declared sarcastically, and tossed both hands into the air, before returning to dig his right foot out. Finally free he stumbled backwards a few steps before his father caught his arm.

"This run was supposed to help you realized what could happen to you and your teammates should you fail them."

"Well it isn't my fault I fell asleep!" he snapped. His father sighed and shook his head.

"I know, Yoshi, I know. But either way you need to realize that. Aside from your sleeping problems you need to work on that sarcasm of yours. It'll end up putting you in a difficult position some day."

"And you need to stop calling me 'Yoshi'. That's not the name you and mom gave me, so why don't you use the one you did?"

"Yoshi's cuter." his father answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"… That's weak."

"That's truth."

"No, the reason, not the nickname itself." The boy corrected himself, guessing that his father thought he meant it was a sign of weakness.

"Ah, well, such is life. Now come on. If you've learned your lesson, we need to hurry." Resting a hand on his son's shoulder, Yoshio's father began pushing him along, "Your aunt is very, very excited for this day."

"That doesn't sound 'happy', dad…" he commented. Worry lined the edges of his voice, and he sat next to his father's feet, wide eyed and scared.

"Yes, well, nothing in life is without its share of pain…"

The two of them were in the hallways of Konohanagakure's hospital, waiting for his aunt, uncle, and mother to come out of the delivery wing. Cries from women and infants dragged though the air as nurses and doctors rushed about in their pristine white coats and outfits. The young boy wrapped his arms around his knees and drew them closer to his chest. "She's going to be all right, isn't she?"

"Of course," his father replied nonchalantly and looked down at him. A comforting smile spread over his face. "Life is a wonder, isn't it?"

"Can we please not get into another discussion about life?" Yoshio pleaded. His eyes turned to his fathers and reflected what he had stated.

"All right, alright, but you know—" his dad was cut off as a nurse popped her head around the corner and called out their last name.

"Ishikawa? Any of the Ishikawa family here?" Without hesitation, the two of them rose and his father replied.

"Why yes there is. I'm the brother-in-law and this is my son. How is everything going?" A hint of concern crept into his father's voice. Something Yoshio didn't expect to hear out of his father. Then again, he was quite unpredictable.

The nurse's face lit up and a warm smile creased her smooth face, "Everything has gone wonderfully. I just wanted to let you know that Mrs. Misaki is fine and that her twin boys are healthy. Both are seven and half pounds."

"Wonderful!" his dad declared and threw his arms around the nurse for a hug. The nurse, however, didn't think so at first and shrieked in surprise. It was no wonder either. In all truth his dad did come off as 'creepy'. What with the way he constantly slouched, his self-assured grin, and his emerald eyes that seemed beady and always shifting. That wasn't even including his silvery-gray hair that was cropped just short of his shoulders. Yoshio was just glad he had retained more of his mother's appearances, rather than his dad's.

"So that's good news?" Yoshio asked, but his dad didn't appear to notice as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his drab green shirt. The nurse shouted to him that he should wait until the doctors cleared the room before going in, and his father thanked her from over his shoulder. Not letting up one long stride as he turned the corners leading to his aunt's delivery room.

Just as they reached her room, two doctors shut the door and walked away in the opposite direction. His father didn't wait to see if any more would come out. He walked straight to the door and turned the knob. No sooner had the door opened enough to show his ridiculously goofy smile then a bed pan flew through the air and smacked him straight in the face.

Yoshio cringed at what it must have felt like. Unlike a lot of people, the boy had a low tolerance of pain –so low that he hoped it would go away someday –, so any pain he witnessed almost immediately registered with him. Even if it wasn't his own.

The bed pan fell to the ground with a clatter, and he heard his mother speak up, "Damn it, Isamaru, don't smile like that! You're going to upset the twins."

"Nice to see you, too, dear." he replied lovingly, apparently un-phased by the bed pan. Yoshio's father stepped into the room, and the boy half expected it to become night of the flying objects. But thankfully nothing else was thrown. "Alkaid, you look lovely. Haseo, how are you?"

"Stop trying to be a suck up, Isamaru," Yoshio's uncle replied. The boy slid up against the wall near the door and peaked around the corner. "And I'm doing fine. How about yourself?" His uncle walked over to his father and the two of them clasped hands, sharing a brotherly smile with one another.

"I'm doing just fine. Sorry about being late. Yoshi and I had to—"

"Where is Yoshio? You didn't leave him alone did you?" Anger and fright drove his mother's words.

"Of course not, he's right –" his father turned around to see an unconscious Yoshio lying on the ground. With a sigh he walked over to his son, whose world had gone dark.

His eyes cracked open. The sound of rushing wind passed him as he slowly came to. The blurring world around him was a clash of browns, greens, and now and again blue. He struggled to gain a coherent thought, but it slowly faded away. He nearly closed his eyes again, but a sudden lurch and change in direction brought him around. Someone was carrying them on their back, and they were running pretty fast. The sun's light peaked through the canopy holes, and he sighed with relief.

"How long?" he asked, not bothering to guess at who was carrying him.

"Only for a few minutes." his father replied before adding, "I must say, Yoshi, this is your shortest time yet."

"I guess that says something." he replied and rested his head against his father's back. "Are you taking me home, or to the academy?"

"Well, I certainly can't have you late for your own graduation, now can I?"

Puffing one of his cheeks up, Yoshio nodded reluctantly. "Guess not… Thanks."

"What was that last bit? I couldn't hear you over the wind and your ego."

"I said 'guess not'. If you're hearing anything else, it's because you're going senile early."


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo~ Chapter two!

* * *

Running side-by-side with his father, Yoshio kept quiet. Although he was grateful for his father carrying him, he still viewed him as a rival, and he couldn't have a rival hold this against him. "Hey dad."

"Yes? Something on your mind Yoshi?"

"Well, why did you use that Ninjutsu to capture me? Wouldn't it have been easier to use Genjutsu? It is your strong point, or so you keep saying."

"Ah, yes, well it was more fun to see the surprised look on your face. You were expecting me to do Genjutsu, but your opponent can always change their tactics." Nodding in agreement, Yoshio wondered which team he'd be assigned to. The other day they had been tested, and he had passed, but they had withheld who would be going where for today. It was information that was supposed be given with the graduation ceremony.

He hoped that he wouldn't have someone like Grimmjow. As much as the guy was an excellent fighter, he fought dirty and was arrogant. Something that Yoshio couldn't see himself working with. No. His team had to be ideal. A perfect team combination of balanced Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. With skilled practitioners who aspired to become stronger, and gain respect. Just like him.

"How has your Genjutsu been coming along?" his father suddenly asked. Surprised by the sudden shift in conversation, Yoshio simply shrugged. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched his father. What did the man want out of him? Deciding there wasn't any harm, he boasted.

"Great. I'd say that I have _the_ most realistic abilities for it." His father didn't say anything further. He just nodded his head solemnly and kept moving forward. Frowning at the fact that his father didn't reply, Yoshio thought to go on. Bragging about how he was sure that even his father wouldn't be able to see the difference between reality and illusion.

"Don't stop training. Don't stop honing your strength, but don't forget about the other areas, too. It's a bad thing to let them slip, untrained, and find yourself dead." The boy rolled his eyes. This was just another one of his father's way of lecturing him on the importance of life. After how many talks, was the man blind that he didn't see the whole reason his son perfected Genjutsu was to have him stop being pestered?

Ever since he could remember, his father trained him in the importance of detail. Telling him over and over that the smallest detail could mean life or death. When would the lectures stop?

"I know." That was all he said as they finally breeched the forests last tree line. The sun was near its noon mark, and the clear skies gave such a refreshing scene compared to the depressingly dark canopy of the forest. The two of them jumped from the last branch and landed without a problem. Sighing, Yoshio was just thankful that his tolerance for jumps was improving. He could remember a time where small jumps off of tables were painful.

"Yoshio!" a familiar voice cried out, and his eyes darted about, looking for its owner. It wasn't long before he spotted Kotaro waving his hands and pushing his way through the throng of people. Smiling wide, Yoshio rushed up to meet his friend. The two of them clasped hands and shared a smirk.

About an inch shorter than Yoshio, Kotaro wore clothing nearly as plain as Yoshio. Black pants and a black jacket to match his jet-black hair that stood on it's own. The only other color on him was white, and that was from his equally plain t-shirt that he wore under his jacket.

"Well hello there, Inugami," his father stated as he walked up behind his son. "It's good to see you again, how does your mother fair?"

"Mr. Ishikawa," Kotaro began with a nod of respect to the Jounin, "she's doing much better. Her fever has gone down a lot, and she's back to cleaning the house like a maniac again." Releasing his friend's hand, the three of them started off towards the academy. Kotaro and Yoshio talked about what they hoped would happen for teams. Both were hoping to get in a team with each other, but if that didn't happen they hoped that Jing would be with one of them. Maybe Natsu would have been nice, too. There was a whole list of who's and who's not, but in the end Yoshio's father interjected.

"You know you should be happy to be getting teammates at all. If there's a problem with one of them you just have to make due with what you have. Such is-"

"Such is life." The two boys replied simultaneously. Yoshio's response was monotone when compared to Kotaro's; who seemed to find wisdom in them.

Smiling absently, Yoshio's father nodded. "Your mother wanted me to stay for the ceremony, but if you want I don't have to come."

_Well that's nice of him to offer, but no way is he getting out of that celebration._ His father wasn't fond of celebrations, and as such him and his mother saw to it to send him to them any chance they could. Turning up his nose, he replied, "Well, you can go if you want, but I'd actually like for you to be there."

"I see. Well if that's the case then I'll stay." Smiling satisfied, they continued until they reached the academy where they split up. Yoshio and Kotaro headed for their classroom, while Yoshio's dad headed for the group of parents.

Inside all of the graduates were waiting to be let out. Most wore eager grins with their new polished headbands that shone in the light. The emblem of Konohagakure stood out against the metal.

Iruka-sensei waved them over, and the two of them headed over to the desk he stood behind. "Glad you two could make it. Hurry up and put your headbands on." Pushing two metallic bands on blue cloths across the tables, Iruka-sensei smiled. As eager as the others, Kotaro and Yoshio took the bands and studied them with wide-eyes. Kotaro blinked.

"Do you have any black bands? Blue doesn't do well with my style." His comment, although serious, sent Iruka-sensei into a laugh. Frowning, Kotaro waited for him to be done, but their teacher walked away, and towards the front of the students. Yoshio smirked and nudged his friend before joining the group. Kotaro rolled his eyes and joined as well.

"All right everyone," their teacher began, "here's how it's going to work. You'll all line up to the right when you exit the building, and wait for me to call your names. When I do you come up and take the paper I hand you. The paper contains the classroom and squad number you'll be joining. Once the ceremony is over, you go to that room and meet your fellow members before your team leader joins." Most of the students nodded with understanding, others just gave blank looks – not even bothering with the simplicity of the task. "Now then, lets go!" Stepping aside, Iruka-sensei watched as his students filed out.

Outside the mass of parents, friends, and family swamped the usually open area. Two bleachers with enough room for six classes flanked a podium that stood atop a small dais. Obviously whoever had organized the thing wanted people to see all the students, as well as the person delivering the graduation speech.

Yoshio's class was to the left of the podium. Kotaro and him were the last seated as Iruka-sensei stepped out of the academy and walked up to the dais.

While the procession was slow going, Yoshio was surprised to find that he hadn't fallen asleep from sheer boredom. Iruka-sensei would give a (very) small account about the students work in school and progress, then he'd call them down where they would take the paper as instructed. "Among the few students," Iruka-sensei went on saying, "very few have surprised me in their ability to fight. Among those ranks are three boys whose skill I expected to be lower than average. The first is Inugami, Kotaro whose keen instincts remind me of the Inuzuka family," with a chuckle he added, "maybe they're related in some way." The crowd also gave a small chuckle.

Yoshio noticed his friend twitch at the comment, and also heard him mutter something about his family not being "some filthy flea ridden mutt clan." Smiling almost sympathetically for his friend he gave him another nudge, reminding him that he had to go down and receive his paper. Jumping up he gave a proud shout of joy and snatched the paper before heading towards the group of Inugami family members. All of which were wearing the same drab black as Kotaro.

"The next one I was more than surprised. To be honest I was astounded. While he made up for his lack of Ninjutsu with Genjutsu, my first thought at this next student was: 'No way…' Mainly because of some personal problems, I never expected Ishikawa, Yoshio to get higher than average marks for Taijutsu."

Hearing his name Yoshio blinked. _What's he talking about? I suck at Taijutsu. Better yet, when did I take the test?_ Without hesitating though he stepped down from the bleachers and accepted the paper from Iruka-sensei. He could always question his teacher later. So, paper in hand he walked over to his father who practically beamed with pride. With a stifled yawn, Yoshio took a seat. _Oh boy… Here it goes…_ His head bobbed slightly and his eyes began to feel heavy. The world around him was slowly growing dark.

"Next up is the student who scored the highest in Taijutsu. Out shining any of the other kids by far is Grim…" Yoshio's world went dark.

He didn't wake back up until his father shook him. "Yoshi, Yoshi, come on now buddy the ceremony is over. You've gotta go meet your teammates." Stretching his arms and legs; Yoshio pushed himself off his father's arm.

Groggily the boy nodded and rose. His head swiveled lightly as his emerald eyes scanned for any of his friends.

The crowd was already beginning to thin, and most of his friend's family had left. Groaning in annoyance, Yoshio looked back to his father, "Catch you later dad."

"Later Yoshi," his father replied. Ignoring the nickname, he turned away and strode towards the academy. "Aren't you forgetting this?" His father called out, and genin stopped mid-stride. Searching himself he found that his paper was missing, and once more turned to see his father, who just so happened to have it. Heading back over to collect the paper he snatched it and turned rapidly, ready to bolt for the academy doors. Only two steps away when his father's arms wrapped themselves around him. "This is from your mother and I," he stated through a false grunt of effort.

Stunned, Yoshio turned and looked up at the man in astonishment. A weak "thanks" left his lips and his father smiled. "Well don't stand there, get you going!" With a wave of his hand, his father dismissed him and sent the boy running. His son safely out of ear shot he muttered, "You keep me any longer and I can't help your mother." With that he was gone in the blink of an eye.

When he passed the doors of the academy, Yoshio pulled up short. Had his father just dismissed him without a protest? Had he been sent away like some child?

Incredulously, Yoshio sneered and looked down at the paper in his hands. With a heavy sigh he turned the paper over in his hands and studied it momentarily. Forgetting his father, the genin unfolded the paper and read it's contents.

Team five. Room 4-D.

What a boring number…

With a shrug of his shoulders he headed for room 4-D.

Pushing the door to 4-D open, Yoshio stepped in to one of the many classrooms of the academy. As he looked around he noticed that no one else seemed to be around, something he was both grateful for, and slightly disheartened. With a sigh he shut the door and took up a seat. "I wonder who all will be in my team…" Laying his head down, he closed his eyes and waited.

"Your team?" Someone suddenly stated offended. Yoshio snapped his head up and looked around again. In the far back corner, he saw someone's hand flail in the air before slamming down on the desk. In another moment the person was standing on the desk, upright, arms folded at their chest, and a smug look on their face. "This team belongs to no one!"

He was most about Yoshio's height with skin three shades darker than his own. Fiery red hair tied back into a ponytail was braided into an intricate design, and ran down towards his mid-back. Quizzically, Yoshio turned his emerald eyes up to meet cool stony gray eyes. For a moment, the genin had no idea what to say and the two of them just sat in silence. Eventually though he was able to muster up a simple, "Hello."

"'Hello' indeed!" the other replied and jumped off of the table. Unfolding his arms he pointed at Yoshio accusingly, "I suggest you remember in the future that we are a team!" Still taken aback, slightly, Yoshio remained quiet as the rant continued, "Team work is what we need, and team work is what we'll do!"

"Sorry, but who are you again?"

Stopping, the boy's eyebrow rose slightly, "I'm surprised you don't remember my name, Ishikawa. I'm Sol. Rictor Sol. You and I were in the same class."

"Sorry, I probably should have remembered that. Do you know who's supposed to be our third teammate?"

"Third? I heard we're supposed to have four. Because there are not enough students this year one was singled out, so they drew lots to see who got him. Guess who's the lucky group." A snide grin slipped over Sol's face and he leaned against the desk.

"Okay then, do you know who they are?" Sol's smirk never left his face as he nodded towards the back of the room. It took a minute, but Yoshio eventually realized that his teammate was directing him to head up that way. Rising, Yoshio ran a hand through his scruffy blond hair and hoped that it wasn't someone who, like him, had a sleep problem.

To his great relief it was a familiar face. There, lying on the ground behind a desk was a young boy in an orange-tan trench coat with tattered ends. His black hair was as misshapen as Yoshio's usually was, but from sleep and not style. Decked out in heavy black boots with metal attached to their base and metallic clasps, faded black jeans, and a black tank-top shirt was Jing.

Jing was an orphan that a Konoha-nin had found and brought back. He had no family and had no last name. He was just Jing, the Thief of Konohagakure. Smiling slightly, Yoshio bent knee and shook his friend lightly, "Jing, wake up. Come on Jing." The boy mumbled something incoherent and waved at whoever was bothering his sleep. "Jing," Yoshio started and smiled, "beautiful women and gold."

Within an instant Jing's head suddenly shot up and he had a mischievous twinkle in his brown eyes. Suddenly awake, Jing looked around and frowned, "I don't smell any treasure."

Yoshio burst into laughter. Jing yawned and sat against the edge of the desk and folded his arms, "I don't see what's so funny." Reaching out, the thief flicked Yoshio on the forehead and sent him into a small tangent of pain. His laughter faded and he clasped the throbbing spot on his forehead.

"Okay it wasn't that funny," Yoshio agreed as he pouted.

"But seriously, this is great! You and I are gunna do awesome as a team."

"You two aren't the only ones in the team, remember?" Sol's voice suddenly burst in. The two of them looked back down towards their third party member, giving him blank stares. "Myself and the fourth member are also part of the team, so don't go thinking you'll be doing everything on your own."

"Easy Sol, I was just saying that 'cause Yoshio and I are already good with working together. If we need to practice working with you and the other guy—where is he?" As if it were a summon, the room's door suddenly burst open, and when their next teammate stepped passed the threshold, Yoshio thought he was going to be sick.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! Chapter three is here and I finally get the plot moving! Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Cock-sure grin, and light-blue colored hair pushed back, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was the one person Yoshio hoped to never be grouped with. Arrogant to the point of ridiculous, the boy was more animalistic when fighting than any Inuzuri or Inugami. On top of his fighting abilities was the sheer amount of animosity he carried in a fight. "What's with that dumb look on your face, Ishikawa?" Grimmjow noted as he slammed the door shut. His eyes –the same light blue as his hair- scanned the room. Measuring each person respectively; weighing them as threat or nuisance. His hands slid into the pockets of his white hakama. Unlike Kotaro, Grimmjow wore a sort of inverted style to the Inugami. His jacket was open, revealing his bare chest, and the sleeves were rolled up. Finally, as if to accent his rebellious nature, the color of the jacket was turned up. It certainly gave off the 'punk' vibe.

Jing leaned against the desk and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, "Well isn't this interesting," the mischievous look in his eyes shone anew. "So Grimmy was odd man out."

"Shut your trap," Grimmjow snapped, "and remember my name. It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! I despise that stupid nickname someone gave me. If I ever find out who did it, I'll—"

"You shouldn't worry about it, Grimmjow," Sol interrupted. It seemed like the redhead was trying to exercise some authority he had invisibly been giving, "Everyone gets pet names. You don't have to acknowledge it."

Sneering, Grimmjow cocked his head to one side and stalked across the room. He shrugged his shoulders, and leaned against the wall opposite of Sol. "Whatever," Staring off absently, he dropped the argument.

Soon silence once more occupied the room, and the four genin were left alone. Jing's interest away from Grimmjow, he yawned and turned to face Yoshio, "So who do you think will be our team leader?"

"Better be someone who damn well knows how to fight!" Grimmjow butted in as if included. The two friends looked at him curiously and the cocky boy continued, "Look at this group. Only half of us can fight worth a spit, and the other half consist of a petty thief and a pyromaniac." Jing's eyebrow rose slightly but he didn't rise to the insult Grimmjow had tossed at him. Sol, too, seemed to take the higher road and didn't respond.

"About that," Yoshio began, "what was Iruka-sensei going on about? I don't even remember displaying my Taijutsu skills."

The other three member's heads snapped to him with looks of shock and confusion. It was Grimmjow, who suddenly burst into laughter that broke their silence. "What? Are you serious?" he broke off for another fit of laughs. "Oh man this is great. But really, are you serious?" Yoshio only nodded and sent his teammate into another set. He had never realized it before, but Grimmjow's laugh was … menacing. It sent a small shiver down his spine.

Hands still in his pockets, Grimmjow walked slowly over towards Yoshio. His movements were slow, calculated. As if every movement was meant to intimidate. "Damn, that's just sad." he mocked and leaned in so that Yoshio could feel his breath.

"All I remember is going to the academy that day, sitting down and then … and then…" his voice trailed away from the explanation, "nothing." Finished, Grimmjow looked at him disbelieving. Under the weight of those malicious eyes, Yoshio had the urge to defend himself, "It's all black!" he exclaimed, taking a step back.

Scoffing, Grimmjow turned away, "Probably had one of your friends do it for you somehow." Seemingly satisfied, he stalked away back to his place across from Sol. "So I correct myself," he stated, "One-fourth of us are actually valuable in a fight. Wonderful." Leaning against the wall again he shook his head and smirked.

"Sorry to hear that," an elder voice suddenly erupted, "but from my study you're all quiet skilled in your own areas." The door slid open once more, and all four boys watched as a lanky man stepped through the door. Reedy enough to look sick, the man wore a chuunin vest and a bandana with the emblem for Konoha. He had brown hair that was combed to cover half his face, and his serene gold eyes looked from one boy to the next.

Grimmjow let out a light curse as he guessed the identity of the man. The others had most likely come to the same conclusion, but chose to remain silent. Smiling in a friendly fashion to the genin, the man turned to the side and held out a hand, "How about we go for a walk?"

None of them objected, and they filtered out of the door. Grimmjow exited first, and Jing last.

The day was starting to get late, but the general warmth stayed. Dark clouds were beginning to move in and it looked as though it would rain before nightfall. No ominous wind passed with the promising scent of rain, and the small bustle of the streets made a rhythmic sound in the backdrop as the group walked silently. Eventually, Sol was the one to break the silence, asking, "Where are we going?"

"We're heading to my favorite park," the jounin answered over his shoulder. He turned to look at each of them again, and showed that his cheery smile hadn't left his face. Yoshio began to wonder what sort of man he was. Obviously he wasn't a strict fighter, not with that skinny frame. He was probably a Genjutsu or Ninjutsu specialist, but again, not up-close applications. "How about each of you starts by giving me your names."

Already Yoshio could tell that it was more of an order rather than request. Once more Grimmjow scoffed and replied snidely, "Shouldn't you already know?"

"Maybe," he replied cryptically, "but for the sake of argument say I don't."

As though giving his name were now a chore, he said, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Jing."

"Sol, Rictor."

"Ishikawa, Yoshio." he stated when it was his turn.

"See now, that wasn't so hard. My name is Sosuke Cider."

"What the hell should we care? For that matter, why should you?" Grimmjow asked.

"An excellent question," Sosuke turned a corner. The park was in view now and Yoshio sighed. He was tired of running through gloomy atmospheres. Couldn't the sun stay out a bit longer? "Why should any of you care? Well, first let us address what you should care for. Goals in your life, hopes and wishes. Dreams either large or small. Since you seem so talkative, why don't you go first?"

"Tsk, don't turn this around on me. All I want to do is fight!" As if to emphasize this, the blue-haired boy struck out at the air, the malicious grin sliding across his face, "I don't give to spits what happens to all you."

"Hmm, my that's pretty narrow thinking. All right, how about you Sol?" Taking the insult, Grimmjow scowled and tried to glare daggers at the jounin. Sol rolled his eyes and picked up the question.

"I want to become worthy of the Sol name."

"Honorable," Sosuke noted before moving on to Jing. "And what about you Mr. I've-got-a-twinkle-in-my-eye."

Happy that someone had noticed the mischievous look, Jing puffed out his chest and replied happily, "I want to steal anything I can."

"Devious. And you blonde?"

Yoshio's ears perked up and he shot a puzzled look towards the jounin's back. He wasn't sure how to answer. "I…" he began before returning to silence. After a bit more thought he explained, "I want to become stronger than the man I view as my better, so that I can show him that life isn't all what he thinks it is."

"So you've already got yourself a rival, how adorable. My, oh, my. This team sure is going to need a lot of work on your part." Each of the genin looked towards the others and shrugged. Suddenly the jounin stopped short, and the four teammates did likewise. Each peering to either side of Sosuke. They had stopped at the edge of the park. It was practically a plain field with spots of flowers blooming here or there. A couple of oak trees dotted the area as well, providing shade from heat or rain. Turning their attention back to their leader, each waited until Sosuke clapped his hands once and turned about to face them. "Right then, so who wants to start?"

"Start what?" Yoshio asked. A smile, so wicked that Yoshio didn't think it was possible, creped over the scrawny man's face. Giving him a murderous appearance.

"Why I need to gauge all of your strengths first hand. I want to know which one of you is going to be the first to demonstrate Taijutsu."

"Shouldn't our scores have been enough?"

"Sure, but I don't trust a piece of paper too much. They can be quite biased some times. So, then, who wants to go fir—" Cut off short, Sosuke's face was introduced to Grimmjow's fist. An impact so strong it sent the jounin flying a ways back until gravity took hold and bounced him further still. Grimmjow smirked in his usual manner and cracked his knuckles while the other three stared disbelieving for a moment or two.

"What?" he asked once he turned to see their faces. "He asked which one, so I volunteered." Shrugging he walked back to his place. Yoshio could only continue to stare. He had been so fast and fluent that it happened quicker than Yoshio could realize. Now he knew why Grimmjow was so arrogant. It wasn't because he thought he was strong, he knew it. It was enough to make the young blonds' throat go dry. "Would you look at that," Grimmjow stated half disbelievingly, half angry. "The guy doesn't look like he's got a scratch on him. Maybe I should have used chakra in my attack, too. That woulda shown him."

Yoshio turned to watch as the jounin walked back. Albeit it was more like staggered. "Quite the punch you have indeed, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Now then, Twinkle how about you?" Slowly, Jing stepped forward and waited until Sosuke gave him the okay. Once cleared, Jing drew back his right fist and let it fly into the jounin's face.

It was no different than hitting a wall, only softer.

Jing pulled his hand back in slight amazement and began waving away the pain. With nothing else to do he simple fell back in line, "You're up sun-shine." Sol stepped forward, flexing both fists and waited like Jing did until cleared. With his left hand he punched and got the same results as Jing. The jounin smiled and nodded, "You two have some decent strength. Not like Mr. Jaegerjaquez, but still fairly decent. All right, you're last."

Yoshio hesitated. Watching Jing and Sol hit the man, and come out hurting, left him with their pain as well. He had cringed at each impact (including Grimmjow's first, but that was more for Sosuke then Grimm), and he knew instinctively that he couldn't do it. Not with his low pain tolerance. "I… I can't."

"What do you mean you can't, of course you can. I heard you were one of the top three Taijutsu users at the academy this year."

"I don't even remember taking the test," he stated plainly, "I think it was a mistake."

"Well regardless you still need to do it. I need to know where your weaknesses lie."

Sighing, Yoshio was about to protest more, but the look in Sosuke's eyes said he was going to do it. Or else…

Walking up to the elder man, Yoshio looked down at his fist, then up to Sosuke's face. "Here I go…" he said, drawing back his fist he prepared for the pain. And he was right to. No sooner had his fist and Sosuke's face made contact, then pain did ignite under his skin. Time suddenly halted for him and he watched as the jounin didn't even move. Pain shot up the length of his arm, and he felt as if his bones were breaking slowly. Needles and pin, knives, anything that could be used to inflict pain, it all felt like it was bombarding his one arm.

And like that, his world went black.

Holding his sides, Grimmjow laughed as Yoshio fell to the ground, "Oh man that was good. What a piece of work, I'd feel sorry for him if he weren't so damn weak!"

"That's enough Grimmjow," Sol stated the same cool manner he tried so hard to keep. To most people, they wouldn't have noticed that Sol was struggling to maintain his calm, but to Jing's eyes it was plain as day. He half wondered if he could show these guys what his friends strength was. They hadn't been there when Yoshio was being tested, but Jing had.

"Who the hell put you in charge?"

"I said enough—" before it could go on any further, Jing jumped in.

"Hey Grimmy, go over there and kick him."

"Are you insane?" Sol cried out. Out of the corner of his eye, Jing saw the surprise plastered on his teammates face, and also the sickening pleasure Grimmjow saw in taking up the task. Folding his arms, Jing waited for a response.

"Sure, why the hell not. Anything to get captain headband's-too-tight riled." Walking over, Grimmjow aimed his foot for Yoshio's exposed gut. Cider had stepped away after Yoshio fell and was examining the boy as he slept. He made no move to stop Grimmjow, whose strength he was well aware of by now.

Foot flying it nearly hit the blonds' stomach, but about a foot from striking, Grimmjow's sandal clad foot was stopped by Yoshio. Who was still asleep. "The hell?" Face contorting into rage, Grimmjow pulled back and readied another strike, but it too, was caught. Rage consuming him, the cyan haired genin tried to stomp down on his unconscious teammate, but each stamp of the foot missed as Yoshio rolled out of the way.

On the fifth attempt, the unconscious genin sat straight up, twisted his body onto one arm, and swept Grimmjow's legs out from under him. While it would take more than that to stop the berserk fighter, it acted as fuel and he caught himself. Flipping backwards as Yoshio's body dragged itself to his own feet. Jing wondered for the moment about what would posses his friend's body to learn how to fight while asleep. It even had stances down to a tee.

Grimmjow threw himself at Yoshio. Arms pulled back and open as if he carried claws. His teeth were bared and a fire blazing in his eyes. Grimmjow was about to find out why Yoshio was in the top three.

Once the white clad fighter was within Yoshio's range, the blond konoha-nin thrust his left hand out and encircled one of his opponents'. From there his body carried itself around by the balls of his feet. In one, seemingly fluent, motion Yoshio tossed Grimmjow across the field and into a tree. Only to have the other boy get back up and rush back at him with intense speed.

Sol, Jing, and Sosuke watched silently as they fought. Sol with his mouth agape in amazement, Jing content that his friend was fine for the time being, and Sosuke appeared to be studying the two.

Grimmjow tossed a fist and missed as Yoshio bent his neck. Tossing his other fist, Grimmjow howled in anger and continued to become consumed by it as Yoshio caught the fist with stunning ease. Somehow, Yoshio's body could see that Grimmjow was open for a split second and took hold of that opportunity by landing a solid punch in the other's face. Sending him to the ground.

Getting up again, the three viewers watched as Grimmjow started infusing his fists with chakra. Jing instinctively reacted and took a step forward, but Sosuke was already between the two boys. "All right Grimmjow, that's enough." With forced restraint the cyan haired boy scowled but obeyed. Spitting off to the side he walked over to a tree and sat beneath its shade.

Sosuke on the other hand, placed himself before Yoshio, "Let's not tell him about this," he stated clearly to the rest of them before gently shaking the blond genin awake by the shoulder, "Blondie, hey, blonde. Time to wake up." Yoshio slowly came to, and groggily wiped his eyes.

"What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

"Not much," he lied, "and for now very long. We were just discussing our strengths and weaknesses, something we'll do again. Right now, how about you all go home for the day. I'll see you tomorrow for some training."

"Um.. Okay. Why's Grimmjow off by himself?"

"Oh, he's just being a sour puss."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The rest of the day went by quickly once Yoshio returned home.

He walked into his house to find a surprise party organized by his parents. They invited a couple of his friends over, and a few of their family friends. It went without saying that the Inugami were invited and Kotaro quickly found him so they could catch up on the day's events.

As it turned out Kotaro was paired up with Natsumi Murakami and, much to his dismay, Kouga Inuzuka. He went on a brief rant about how it was a drag to have a mutt on his team. He stopped long enough to ask Yoshio about his team, and Yoshio watched as his friend's jaw nearly dropped when he heard whom exactly was on team five.

As the sun began to set some of the families began to leave in a steady stream. Finally, only Yoshio and his parents were left to clean up. When that was done they gathered in the living room and his parents handed him a present. It was a dull black umanori and a white montsuki kimono. On the back of his kimono was his family's crest: a white flute over a black crescent moon. To go under his kimono was a white naga-juban, and for cooler weather, Yoshio was given a montsuki haori, with a white haori-himo.

Unsure when he'd wear such a ceremonial outfit, he simply smiled and thanked his parents. "Its made from some pretty durable thread. I'd suggest wearing it on long missions. It doesn't rip easy and its doesn't really hinder any movement," his dad stated before adding, "as a bonus you can also stash extra weapons without anyone really knowing." His mother then suggested that he wear it to his training tomorrow to see the difference between his old clothing, and these new. If he liked it enough they would buy him a couple more, and if not she promised to take it back and get him a different present. Because he didn't have anything to lose, as well as it was his mother asking, Yoshio agreed gladly.

The next morning he woke up and threw on his new uniform. Stashing whatever weapons he could where he thought best. Instead of wrapping his headband over his forehead, he chose his left arm and when he looked himself over in the mirror he had to admit he looked pretty decent.

Figuring that the place to meet would be the park from yesterday, he made his way there. Upon arriving he found his three teammates sitting under one of the park's trees. Sol was dressed in a loose fitting leather outfit the shade of blood. On his left arm was a gauntlet that ran up the length of his arm in segmented plates. The edges of the metal were worked in gold and at the shoulder was his family crest: a golden sunburst. He also wore a couple weapon pouches around his waist and at the side of each leg.

Jing and Grimmjow were both in the same clothing as yesterday and didn't appear to have any weapons on them. Yoshio expected this from Grimmjow, but he expected Jing to be carrying knives at the least. Maybe they were under his trench.

When Jing caught sight of him, he just stared blankly. Obviously unsure what to think about his friends new, and rather out of place, attire. He opened his mouth but Grimmjow turned to see what the thief was gawking at, and when he got his own eye-full, he burst out laughing like a hyena. His cynical cackle was enough to make Yoshio's ears color. The three rose, and as the cyan-haired boy wiped away tears of laughter from his eyes he commented, "What is up with you and blaster boy looking like some ancient statues? You going to pray?"

"Make all the jokes you want Jeagerjaquez, but you're not far off from the same thing. You wear an umanori too."

"Yeah," he replied defensively, "but I don't look like some retarded temple priest." Suddenly the two of them were butting heads. Resolved to not back down, the young genin refused to acknowledge the pain the pressure was causing to his forehead.

"Easy you two," Sol suddenly interjected as he started pushing them apart, "we can't be fighting like this. We are a team after all."

"Quite right you are Sol," Sosuke's voice chirped. The group of genin were looking around for their team leader suddenly. However not a one seemed to lay eye on him. "But," his voice chimed again, this time it was right at their backs. All four of them turned sharply to see the lanky man stand calm in the center of their group, "you're team on paper, not in life. I wasn't kidding when I said this was going to take a lot of work on your part."

As the Jounin walked away from their group, all but Jing seemed completely surprised by how easily Sosuke had gotten by them without notice.

"Each of you has a serious problem that you need to get rid of if you want to be successful with missions. At this point I refuse to start missions based on the sheer tension you each emit towards one another." With a long sigh the brown haired man seated himself beneath one of the trees. As the genin started their approach, Grimmjow suddenly growled.

"Each of us? I don't have any problems so long as these guys stay the hell out of my way!"

"And that's your problem," he remarked and shook his head. "You like fighting solo, but that's not how it's going to work from here on out." A surreal look passed his face, something near disgust, yet not at them. It was like it was being directed at some unseen person, or thing. "I propose a small trial mission. Nothing official by Konoha, and most likely illegal in some aspect. The choice is ultimately up to the four of you, and you must all agree. I will not accept the majorities vote if you aren't unanimous." His gaze scraped over each of them. Weighing them and prodding them for something. "Now, what say you four?"

Naturally Grimmjow was the first to agree. Pointing at himself with his thumb and saying that it would be a peace of cake, no matter what the mission was. Jing and Sol were the only two that seemed to be seriously thinking this through while Yoshio waited patiently, ready to go with the current. It was Sol's voice that broke the long silence, "What's the mission?"

"Do you all agree to finish the mission to the tee and see it to the end?"

Sol's head turned to Jing and received a subtle nod. When he turned his gray eyes, the blond genin thought he saw a fire behind them. Jing had nodded, why shouldn't he? Yoshio shifted his gaze between Sosuke and Jing before frowning and giving his own little nod of approval.

With that, the redhead faced the Jounin and proudly stated that they were ready and willing. That sick, malicious grin returned to Cider's face and a chill ran up Yoshio's back. Why did the man have to smile like that? It wasn't right that a man like him had such a cruel smile; it made him seem sadistic, "Great!" he exclaimed and beckoned them all to sit. "I'm so glad you're eager to prove yourselves, even though you've just signed up for a mission that may very well place you as rogue-nin."

All four held their breath, their eyes went wide with shock, horror or some combination of the two. "What?" That one word seem pulled from Yoshio, as it came out slowly to voice his inability to believe what he had just heard.

"You have just signed up, to test your skills and ability to work together as a team. If you wish to back out now, that is fine." Yoshio began to open his mouth but Sosuke went right over him to continue, "However, you should know that I've recorded this meeting. In which I have been using a genjutsu to disguise my voice and appearance to all but you four. Should you back out I will hold it against you and possibly reveal it when the item I want is stolen. And I will have it one way or another." The malevolent Jounin rose to his full height and stood, towering over them, "Now listen closely."

And they did.

~*~

Stretching his arms and legs, Kotaro let out a loud yawn. The protection decal for this mission had been pretty vague, but team eight had been revving to go. The exercise with their team leader and gone really well, and Inugami was looking forward to doing some awesome missions. Even if they were as boring as watching over a small parcel only five by ten inches. He wondered what item that small could possibly be worth seven Jounin, five Chuunin, and three meager Genin. In his mind it didn't make sense.

On the plus side it gave him some time to hang with Murakami. It could only get better if two things happened. The first would have been if Inuzuka left, and the second would be if no one actually showed like intelligence said. Maybe Murakami would want some ramen later.

The black haired genin leaned back in his chair and tossed his legs up onto the table, crossing them at the ankle. His hands came back to cradle his head, and his dark eyes scanning the white plaster ceiling. Absently he began counting out loud, "One, two, three."

"What are you doing now?" Inuzuka asked from the opposite corner. Though they didn't have an official voice agreement, the two of them tried to stay away from the other as much as possible. His dark hair was straight and cut so that the bangs perfectly framed his canine face. The red tribal marks on his face some how emphasized his already dog-like features.

"Counting the seconds."

"Why?"

"If this is what it's going to be like I need to find something to do. I don't have any other hobbies besides training, and we're supposed to keep our strength in reserves, so, I'm counting."

"Idiotic…"

"Don't start you two," Murakami suddenly voice. Her sweet voice floated through the air and put them both back at ease. Here she was the voice of reason that kept them both in check. A really good thing too. If she wasn't there they'd have already been at each other's throats. Maybe even one dead. All quiet again, Kotaro resumed his counting. This time it was the sudden explosion that interrupted him. "What was that?" she questioned, rising to her feet.

"An explosion," both boys stated. Inuzuka and he locked eyes before the mutt went to check outside the door. "Natsumi, get the escape route ready. If they get this far we're not supposed to engage, just run. You're our fastest runner." He also wanted to point out that she wouldn't hold up very well, but if an enemy did get this far, neither would they. So it was best just to stay quiet and make sure she, at least, got out safely.

~*~

The dust was beginning to settle. Yoshio and Jing sat hunched in the bushes as the explosives blasted the wall inwards. Jing's eyes held their familiar twinkle, yet his face was an eerie calm that the blond genin wasn't sure he liked to see on his friend. Especially when they were about to become rogue-nin. Sosuke made it clear that no matter what their choice was; they'd become hunted by their own country.

Jing nodded and the two of them rushed out of the brush. They made their way to the rubble and flanked the wall, pressing their backs against the cold concrete. The light from inside the building spilled out, as if to fight off the darkness of the night. Jing still carried no weapon, despite the fact that they would most likely have some resistance. Cider had stated that he would go in first and take out any guards on their end, and then he would lead Grimmjow and Sol to act as a diversion for the rest of the guard. It would clear out nearly everyone that he couldn't dispose of.

A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered how cold the Jounin's voice had been when he said those words. It scared him, and what they were about to do scared him even more. His father's voice drifted through his head, _Often on the battle field I've seen friends become enemies, and even enemies become allies._

Yoshio half wished that the advice could bring him some comfort, but it didn't. He was going to become an enemy of Konoha - an enemy of Kotaro and his parents. It pained him to no end, but what could he do? His folks would understand if he could ever explain to them. Sosuke could be captured and they'd all redeem themselves. He would just have to wait until he could do something.

The black haired thief motioned with his hand. They stepped over the rumbled wall and onto the hard wood floor where they saw several bodies laying on the floor. Gingerly, they stepped forward. Unsure whether the men and woman were unconscious or really dead. Relief washed over Yoshio as one of them stirred, but then he remembered whose side he was on.

Without hesitation the boys bumped up against a wall while Yoshio worked his hands through their signs. Soon his and Jing's appearance wavered, blending into the surroundings around them as the man rose to his feet. Just as the man wouldn't be able to see either of them, they could not see each other. It was one of the blonde's favorite jutsu to use, and all the practice he did with it was about to pay off.

If only his eyelids weren't feeling so heavy. _No!_ The thought was weak and distant. His world was starting to go black and before he passed out he cursed his weakness.

*~*

Jing's eyes were trained on the man rising. He was either Chuunin or Jounin because he wore the exam vest. The thief hoped it was a Chuunin and that he wasn't all that strong. If he could sneak up on the man and knock him unconscious again they could move on. Grimmjow, Sol and Sosuke were on the other side of the building and wouldn't be able to help them until later.

Thoughts skimmed across his brain as he wondered what Sosuke's game was, but those questions were shut to the back of his mind when he noticed a wavering across the hallway where Yoshio had been. His eyes focused and the image flickered. His friend was nodding off. _Not good,_ he thought bitterly. Reacting by instinct, Jing left his spot and charged the ninja's back. He had to attack now while there was an element of surprise.

It would have been a completely successful attack if the man's own instincts didn't alert him to another person's presence. He twisted his body, left arm stiff and ready to strike whoever was attacking him. Jing ducked low letting the arm pass over him harmlessly. His right hand shot up and grabbed the arm as it continued its swing. With his left arm he elbowed the man in the side and swept his legs out from under him.

The man fell like a sack for rocks and before he could move Jing's left boot caught him groin. He shared the man's pain briefly as he writhed but held the man's head down and gave it a quick, hard, chop at the base of the neck. Rendering the man, once again, asleep.

Wiping away the sweat at his brow with the sleeve of his tan trench coat, Jing sighed and walked back to Yoshio. As troublesome as that had just been, he couldn't blame his teammate. He didn't choose when to fall asleep after all. It would set them back a couple of seconds but Yoshio needed to be awake. Jing couldn't carry him the entire time and if another person spotted them he would have to fight. His friend would end up being a burden at that point. Fighting asleep or not, he would. "Come on Yoshio, wake up man."

It took the boy a moment or so but he eventually came around. Instantly he seemed to remember what they were doing and what had last happened. He peered about frantically until he saw the unconscious man. "Sorry Jing," he stated embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, now come on. We've got to hustle."

They made their way back to the room where the item was kept. Once again the boys flanked the door. Yoshio's hands disappeared under opposite sleeves and reappeared with a kuni in either of them. Jing's right hand reflexively flexed, touching the small trigger on his own arm blade. He wished they didn't have to do this. Well, at least not Yoshio. He was thrilled at the chance to steal something. He half wondered what the experience would have been like had he done this on his own.

Bringing his focus back to their mission, the thief's left hand touched the door handle. Slowly he pushed it open, and only a little ways. With care he slide closer to inspect the wooden door for any traps. There didn't seem to be any so he thrust it open the rest of the way.

That's when both of them paled at the bestial howl that echoed through the hallway.


End file.
